


The Promise

by Akiriama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Broken Promise, F/M, Lovers, OOC Mihawk, One Shot, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Dracule Mihawk never fulfilled his promise to you.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Mihawk is very OOC for the first little bit.

"They are chasing you (y/n)."  
"Kuma?" You responded. "What in the?... how did you find me old friend?"  
"That isn't the problem here. I have been sent to get you." You reach up and press your hand on his chest.  
"You are becoming more and more mechanical each day aren't you?" Kuma responded with just silence. "I wish you would tell me what they have over you to have you turn over your body to the government like this." Kuma responded by placing a hand on your head. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed the small flicker of a smile that briefly flashed over his face.  
"Nightingale. While I am still myself I can't bring myself to bring you in. You know this."  
"Then don't. Simple as that Kuma," you looked up to him, his hand sliding off your (h/c) hair.  
"Think of where you want to go most." Before you could retaliate or ask you were in the air. Damn that Bartholomeo Kuma! What did he say? Think were you want to go most? There was only one person you could think of that you wanted to see.  
You flew through the air towards an empty island with only a decaying castle. These landings were always harsh. Bracing yourself ready for a rough landing, eyes clenched tight prepared for a level of pain that never came. Your body hit another, arms encircled your body as the two of you crashed against the ground. You hear a low grunt from underneath you. You don't open your eyes but take a deep breathe in. You can smell his musk. Fine wine and metal fill your nostrils. You don't even look up, you just snuggle into the arms of the person who caught you.  
"Thank goodness Kuma gave me a heads up you were coming. Wouldn't want you to hurt that fragile body of yours." You thrust both your hands into his chest. Standing up fists bundled into balls at your sides.  
"You of all people should know I am not fragile, Dracule." You drawled his name with as much malice as you could.  
"Hmmmm " he chuckled lowly. "I haven't been called by that name in a long time."  
"Do you really prefers the nickname Hawkeyes?" Mihawk stood up. A hand to his chest. Obviously feigning pain.  
"I never said that Nightingale." He stepped towards you. You stepped beck defensively. But relaxed your hands. He took another step forward. You stay rooted where you are.  
You never know with Mihawk, which way he is going to attack? With his fists or his lips. He stepped again, not sure of what was going through your brain. He stepped one more time. Standing a meter away from you now. His golden eyes piercing into your (e/c) ones. In a split second his eyebrow twitched, you knew what was coming. A swift hand came out aimed straight to your face. Left hand coming up to grasp the arm that invaded your personal space and rolling to the right into his torso wrapping his arm around your body. You lean your head back into his chest, closing your eyes and breathing in his musk once again.  
"You ruin my fun" he said as he brought his other arm around you and places his cheek on the top of your head. He breathed deeply and rubbed his cheek, ruffling your hair.  
"It has been so long since I've seen you. I want to have another type of fun first." You turned around to face him. Looking up to him pulling the biggest puppy eyes you could. Mihawk's eyes softened and he leant down placing a hand under your chin. As he moved his head towards yours, you brought your knee up to meet him. Your knee was met by a hand. Your head was thrust upwards to meet Mihawk's eyes.  
"You think your little ploy will distract me?" He crashed his lips against yours for a split second before pushing your knee down and aiming an elbow to your temple.  
"No, but I can always try." With a swift step back and narrowly missing his elbow, you pressed two fingers to your lips. The harsh kiss was not long enough and you already missed the feeling.  
"You truly underestimate me then (y/n). I thought you would have known better."  
"I do not. I just like seeing the look on your face when I try the same tactic every time. It's this adorable mix of annoyance and frustration but there is a little bit of...." trying to think of the word another hand shot towards you. Narrowly missing a fist and jumping the sweeping leg that came afterwards you continued. "I almost want to say love."  
"Love?" Mihawk had stopped mid step.  
"I did say almost." Mihawk continued his attack. A hit the the left side of the ribcage sent you stumbling backwards. While you tried to recover his whole body appeared before you taking up the space you needed, making you fall on your arse. Soon Mihawk was straddling your torso.  
"You think I have love in me?" That statement shocked you. That was very out of character. Mihawk's eyes were wide in confusion. He then scowled, as if searching your eyes for answers.  
"I think everyone has love in them." Mihawk snaked his hand behind your neck, bringing your head up to meet his. His eyes still searching. "Dracule." His name was soft on your lips You weren't sure if he was okay. Maybe he had been alone for too long. His dropped you back to the ground softly. His hand snaking to the front of your chest, lifting up the necklace you wore. Revealing the thick golden ring hanging off of it. He twisted it between his fingers. He closed his eyes as if the ring stirred the memory of him giving it to you a years before. He promised that when he was the best he would have it on your finger. This was all before he became a warlord. You placed your hand on his cheek. Raising him out of his memory, sadness enveloped his golden orbs. You rubbed his cheek with your thumb. Anger flashed over his face. Scary anger. You drew your hand back quickly in retreat, and your body stiffened. He looked down to see your shrinking aura and your body retreating from his in fear. You had never, ever seen him that angry.  
He backed off your body standing up. His anger bubbling that you had retreated in fear. Why was he so angry. Mihawk normally had perfect control of his emotions but something was killing him on the inside.  
You slowly sat up. What in the hell was going on? Mihawk was currently walking himself in a circle. Until he dropped to his knees, his cape flapped behind him and a gust of wind blew his hat off. His hands lay by his sides, almost like he had no will to move them for any reason. You stood up as quietly as you could. You pattered over to wear his hat was laying in the dust. Placing it on your own head you walked to Mihawk and kneeled in front of him.  
"Mihawk?" You silently asked. There was no response. You bent your head down to see if his eyes were open. They were not. You placed your hand on your ring on your necklace. His promise from many years ago. He has been so busy that he had never been able to fulfill it. Along with his own agendas, then being made a warlord. Life had just gotten away from him. Not to mention that you were off on your own adventure and running from marines constantly. Was he that angry about that? That he hadn't fulfilled his promise? Your eyes started to well with tears. 'What an idiot' was all you could think.  
You tugged the ring off of the chain you kept it on. Fiddling with it in your fingers, with a small click it parted into two thinner rings. Grasping Mihawk's left hand. You muttered, calling him an idiot, and placed one ring on his fourth finger. His head snapped up. His eyes were watery but no tears had been shed. He looked at you in wonder and surprise.  
"I forgive you." You spoke softly. Trying to keep the gurgle of tears back. Seeing him so vulnerable like this was a once in a lifetime thing and your emotions just ran into overdrive.  
"(Y/n)," he couldn't have spoken softer if he tried. He sat there just staring at you, not sure of what to do with himself. "After all this time?"  
"Idiot" was all you responded with. Suddenly arms were around you pulling you into an extremely tight hug. He backed off just as quickly with his hands on your shoulders. You were still holding the other half of the ring. He looked down to your hands still fiddling with the piece of gold. Placing his hands over yours he took the gold from you. He searched out your ring finger hovering the ring at the tip of your nail. Confirming his question with a nod he slid the ring down to the bottom of your finger. He stared at it for a moment.  
"Gods, I love you," before you could even think about responding his lips took yours. This time it was desperate but gentle. It was like every ounce of his being needed you. All of you. You unceremoniously fell backwards with him landing on top of you. Still connected by the lips. You squirmed under him.  
"As much as I am loving this my love, it is getting darker and the dirt is getting into my clothes." Without a thought he lifted you up into his arms and started walking towards the double doors that marked the entrance to his mansion. You went to place his hat back on his slicked back hair but he shook his head.  
"I quite like it on you." You returned it to your head as Mihawk carried you down the halls of the cold empty mansion.  
As he walked down the hall with you in his arms. You brought your arms up around his neck and curled into his chest. His arms were always so comforting. Never feeling as if you were in danger when you were with him. As he walked the lanterns on the wall flickered to life as he approached and died off once he had walked past. Swiftly we made our way to a room I knew all too well. Mihawk spun and pushed the right door open with his hip, kicking it the rest of the way with his foot and pulling you into his bedroom. The door closed behind you with a click. Mihawk gently lowered you onto the wine red silk sheets of his four poster bed. Your legs hung off the end and you propped yourself up on your elbows. His hat falling over your eyes. You let out a slight giggle and his hand met yours as you both went to lift it up.  
"After all this time, you are still willing to be mine? I never fulfilled my promise. I failed...." you squeezed his hand, cutting his train of thought off.  
"Life gets away from us. You the greatest swordsman, now Warlord of the seas. You couldn't know your life was going to turn out like this. And you could never know that life would just get away from you. Don't you think for one moment that I've just been sitting on some island waiting for you to come get me. I have my own life too. We, never fulfilled our, promise. But we are here now. I am still willing if you are?" You hoped to hell this got through to him. He liked to put all the blame on himself. One time you absentmindedly turned in the wrong direction while trying to dodge his blade during a spar and ended up covered in bandaged for weeks. Mihawk blamed himself even though it was entirely your own fault. Anyone else and he would've called them incompetent but this swords master had fallen hard for you. You looked deep into his eyes. You question burning through them. He replied to you by gently pushing you onto your back and kissing you deeply.  
His kisses trailed down your chin, down your neck, along your sternum to your stomach. You let out a small giggle as your stomach is quite ticklish. His kisses continued down your hip and down your leg. He kicked off his boots as he kneeled down to remove yours. He pulled them off ever so delicately as is you were made of glass. One your feet were free he slid his hands up the side of your legs until he reached the waistband of your trousers. Dipping just his index fingers into the waist band he scooted his hand behind you to get them over you behind then swiftly pulled them to the ground. Your (f/c) lace panties conveniently being left on. Now you were there in just your white blouse and you undergarments. Crawling onto of you forcing you to lay down Mihawk pressed kisses up your body until he reached back up to yours lips. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of your blouse to subtly reveal your breasts. Kissing each one on your bare skin he looked up at you. You could see pure lust in his eyes.  
"How did I become so lucky to have a goddess like you by my side." Your cheeks were instantly red. No matter what he said if Mihawk complimented you, you became weak.  
"Mihawk. If I am a goddess then you truly are a god." Pressing your hands against his chest you felt his glorious pecks under your palms. Moving to his shoulders you pushed off his jacket exposing his back. You ran your nails lightly across his back enticing him closer to you. You were also rewarded with a short low moan as he breathed out. He kissed you so gently on the lips it almost felt like he hadn't even touched you. He pressed his whole body against you, engulfing you in his musk and muscles. You could feel his tightness in his trousers, like it was trying to break free.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not made of glass. I'm not going to shatter or disappear." When you fought with your fists, he never really held back much but if you ever fought with your lips, he treated you as if you were going to break if he pressed too hard.  
"(Y/N)," he pressed his hips into yours a little harder. You brought a leg up behind his knees and using your strength rolled him over so he was under you. Sitting on his crotch you rolled your hips feeling his hardened shaft between your legs. A longer moan escaped his lips. Gods he was sexy. Seeing him come undone like this was always a turn on. He brought his hands to your blouse and started to undo the rest of the buttons. Once he was finished he grasped your breasts and gently squeezed. You let out a soft moan and you placed your hands over his, still rocking your hips. Both of your breath becoming faster. You could feel his frustration under you as he bucked his hips wanting more. You moved your hands to his trousers, unbuckling his belt and letting the fabric relax around his body. He pressed his hips up begging for freedom. You shuffled backwards onto his legs to pull his trousers down to allow his long, hard, member to spring out. Moving back up you pressed back down against him earning yourself a moan of pure frustration from Mihawk. He pulled himself up so your chests were pressing. He reached around you to push his trouser all the way off. As his hands made their way back, he placed them on your buttocks and gave them a squeeze. Running his nails up your back, up your neck to entangle in your hair. The kiss this time was much rougher. He held you tightly with his arms, not allowing you to back out. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, begging for entry into your mouth. You tilted your head to the side and parted your lips allowing him to have what he wanted. He started to rock you two together. Getting really frustrated that he wasn't inside of you yet. One hand ran its course back down your back to rest on your lower back. His index finger playing at the edge of your panties. Annoyed that the piece of material was still there. You brought your hands down from around his neck and placed them on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. You lifted yourself off of his body kneeling over him. You tucked your fingers into your panties to pull them down. You lay down against his chest and gave him a quick kiss as you used you legs to discard them to the floor. Pushing yourself back up, you snaked your hand down to his crotch. He was very hard and very warm. Rubbing your lips against the tip, moans escaped both of you in harmony. You rolled your hips teasing the tip until two strong hands grasped your hips and slammed you down. A very loud gasp escaped your lips as a satisfied moan escaped his. You glared daggers at him, he responded with a chuckle.  
"Now you are the one ruining my fun." You said.  
"Mmmmmmmm I can't help it. I've missed you." The lust in his voice oozing out. Resting your hands on his chest you started to rock your hips back and forth. You started off slowly, and gradually getting a little faster.  
You opened your eyes that you hadn't realised you closed. Looking down on Mihawk, he had his eyes closed, his hands on your hips moving to your rhythm. His chest heaving as he breathed in and out. He opened his eyes half way. Staring at you though half lidded lust filled orbs. He moved a hand to your lower back and pulled himself back up to a sitting position. Still filling you. He gently started thrusting in time to you rolling your hips. The heat in your lower stomach grew exponentially.  
"Gods Mihawk!" You groaned out. He answered with a hand through your hair and pulling you to his lips.  
"So close," he moaned into your lips. With another few thrusts he came. Hips pressing up a liquid spouted out of him filling you. At the feeling of him pulsing in your body you came loudly. Groaning into his lips as you continued to kiss. Sitting still on the bed as both of you slowly came down from your highs. You stopped kissing and looked at one another.  
"Best apology ever," you chuckled. He looked at you and his low chuckle. He pulled you down onto his chest pulling himself out of you at the same time. He gave you one last kiss before he reached to his bedside table to pull out a small towel. Leaning over you he cleaned you up, sending shivers up your spine as he pressed on your sensitive areas. He followed by kissing your leg and then cleaning himself up. He pulled you into his chest, pressing his face into the crook of your neck.  
"I'm never letting you go." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Mihawk and wanted to write him a little different to the way others have. Feel free to leave opinions and comments. I am also happy if you let me know if I've missed any tags, or have any mistakes in my work.


End file.
